Marriage: Not For Everybody
by ConnivingVixen
Summary: As if his duties weren't plenty enough, he just had to get one more. Between being a big brother, rebuilding Cair Paravel, being High King, dealing with a Telmarine suitor, and doing peace talks, comes Peter's biggest responsibility yet: marriage. PeterOC
1. Summary

_Marriage: Not For Everybody_

Just because Narnia has a new king does not mean that Peter is out of the picture. Being High King and all, he still has more coming to him. With Aslan's decision for them to stay, Narnia now has five monarchs ruling over it. But with being a monarch a thousand years ago and back again, comes the price of missed discussions and sealed deals. What more could a High King do if the Great Lion has already made the command?

Peter is determined to not let it get to him, since he has far more better things to do than worry about some 1300 year-old agreement. But when this certain girl didn't quite turn out to be the girl he had imagined as his wife, the High King is in for some serious lecture from his siblings, a charming king, a powerful lion, and possibly all the inhabitants of Narnia. With a drop of construction plans, a dash of High King duties, a pinch of brotherly protection, a teaspoon of numerous admirers, and a spoonful of marital problems, it won't be long till the Magnificent King crashes down his bed in full exhaustion.

_"The ink does not lie, Your Majesty."_

_"The sooner we get on with it, the sooner this whole day will end."_

_"I don't think that's how this whole thing goes."_

_"This is getting better than I expected."_

_"Only the best for His Majesty."_

_"I thought I had it bad, but I guess I am greatly mistaken."_

_"Whether or not I want to be here is not exactly an option now, is it?"_

_"You'll do great."_

Disclaimer: The title is not an original. I got it from the TV show _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ I just loved it that I used it as a title. Hope no one gets mad. Please comment if I should continue with it. Please!


	2. You're Getting Married

CHAPTER 1 – You're Getting Married

**A.N. **This is my first _Narnia _fic, so please be reasonable. I don't know every single detail of the books because I haven't actually finished reading them. I apologize this early if I make my own facts. Sorry to all the purists who might get annoyed. Anyway, this story will focus more on Peter/OC, but will have a few Suspian mixed into it. I don't know, really, but I just can't deal with doing a Suspian. I'm afraid I might butcher it up. Sorry. I'm not British, so please, just bear with me on this one.

Disclaimer: I have no intention whatsoever to claim the ownership of this franchise. I am simply a fan trying to express my desire to be selfish through my own stories with my idols. Please don't banish me to hell for this.

--

"You've got to be kidding me," Peter groaned in mimic of Trumpkin's reaction the first time they met.

"It must be done, Your Majesty," Glenstorm, one of Peter's trusted allies, said as he rolled the piece of parchment. "I'm afraid that is what it says."

Glenstorm couldn't blame Peter for his reaction. One would also react that way if they found out that they were arranged to be married...1300 years ago.

_**King Caspian X, the new ruler of Narnia and the Telmarines, watched a number of Telmarines walked through the portal that Aslan had prepared for them. After a taxing conference with them, a lot of them agreed to leave and start anew. Some decided to stay, in hopes to rebuild their life in Narnia and make peace with the Narnians that have regained their old homes. Looking back throughout the whole ordeal that they had faced, Caspian couldn't help but sigh in relief. After defeating his Uncle Miraz and the Telmarines, Aslan decided not to send away the four Pevensies, assuming that Caspian still needed much help from them.**_

_**Too consumed by his thoughts, Caspian didn't notice Lucy pulling the end of his shirt. He looked down, finally realizing that someone was trying to get his attention, and found Little Lucy smiling up at him. He smiled at her and stepped back a little, bowing down at her. He stood upright, looking at her, waiting for what she had to say.**_

_**"Is something bothering you, Caspian?" Lucy asked as her siblings joined her.**_

_**"Not a thing at all, Your Majesty," Caspian replied, smiling at her.**_

_**"You know, you need not lie to us," Lucy stated, earning nods from her siblings.**_

_**"Well, I was just thinking about how I would rule Narnia now that I am king, Your Majesties. I am afraid that I am deeply worried that I may not live up o what is expected of me," Caspian explained, lowering his head.**_

_**"We all felt that way before, Caspian," Edmund said, earning a nod from Lucy.**_

_**"Yes, we were young like you when we first became kings and queens," Susan continued. "But we learned to adjust."**_

_**"Peter was only fifteen when he became High King," Lucy said. "And still, he was the greatest ruler there ever was."**_

_**"You will also learn the way we did, Caspian," Peter said, nodding his head. **_

_**"But I'm afraid I may not learn as fast as I should," Caspian reasoned out.**_

_**"Do not fret, Your Majesty. That is why the Kings and Queens of Old have been granted the chance to stay," Aslan said, walking close to them. "They shall support you in every way they could."**_

_**Caspian moved his eyes from the Great Lion to the four Kings and Queens of Old. From then on, he felt the burden of ruling a vast land filled with two different incontrollable races fall unto him instantly. He knew that it was going to be hard, but he could not expect anything at all. There was no knowing what was to come while he was seated on the throne. And the Great Lion wouldn't clue him in even so.**_

_**--**_

_**The High King Peter had never been bored since he set foot in Narnia. There wasn't exactly any free time for him to allow boredom to come in. So as she walked through the hallways of the Telmarine castle they were currently residing, he expected nothing more than to find work any time soon. And never has the High King's expectations been crushed. Work had always come first, even for Edmund, and he had it easy.**_

_**Remembering everything they had gone through 1300 years ago, it never occurred to Peter just how much each one of them had grown. Not because they did stay there for over fifteen years, but because they each had their own set of time to learn the things they needed to learn. Back in England, it seemed like time was at a standstill in each passing day. Peter felt as if he was trapped inside a frozen dimension, never to experience growth in his life. It frustrated him. He was, after all, more than thirty, though not physically. It was absolutely crazy.**_

_**"Sire, what a pleasant surprise," Reepicheep greeted. bowing as soon as Peter turned left on the curb.**_

_**"Why, hello, good mouse. It is a pleasant surprise, is it not?" Peter said, stopping in his tracks and looking down to the small creature. "Where are you headed to?"**_

_**"I was actually on a quest to find you, Your Majesty," Reepicheep informed. "Aslan has asked for you inside the library."**_

_**"Well, we shan't keep him waiting then," Peter said cheerfully. "Would you mind showing me the way, Reepicheep? I am not familiar with this castle as I was with Cair Paravel."**_

_**"It would be my honor, Your Majesty," Reepicheep replied.**_

_**Reepicheep bowed towards him before leading the way. As they walked, Peter couldn't help but look at everything they passed by. The grandeur of the castle, though masquerading as ominous, was evident, even with the dark past that it held. Truly the past Telmarine rulers splurge in the building of their castle. How they managed to do so was still a mystery to Peter.**_

_**"We are here, sire," Reepicheep informed him, stopping Peter in his tracks.**_

_**"Thank you, kind mouse," Peter said before knocking on the door. "It's me."**_

_**The door was immediately opened by Glenstorm. Peter nodded towards him as bowed, entering the room and seeing his siblings, Caspian, Doctor Cornelius, and Aslan inside, all waiting for him.**_

_**"The High King should not have needed to knock. Forgive me, Your Highness," Caspian apologized, bowing towards Peter.**_

_**"No need. I can knock when I am supposed to, Caspian," Peter assured him. "Well, what exactly am I needed here for?"**_

_**"Peter, I think you should sit down on this one," Susan suggested, gesturing towards the seat next to her.**_

_**"Alright, Susan never asks me to sit down unless there is something dire on the way," Peter said, looking around before setting his eyes on Aslan. "Is something the matter, Aslan?"**_

_**"Peter," Lucy interrupted, walking closer to her brother. "You're getting married!"**_

_**"What?!" Peter asked in shock. "What do you mean 'married'?"**_

_**"Your Highness, there seems to be a document that Glenstorm has found in the archives of this library," Caspian said, walking over to them. "It informs us of an agreement made 1300 years ago."**_

_**"Let me see that," Peter said, gesturing for Glenstorm to give it to him.**_

_**"The document says that you were arranged to be married 1300 years ago to a noblewoman from Archenland," Edmund stated as Peter quietly read the document.**_

_**"This must be some kind of a joke," Peter said, finishing the parchment and handing it back to Glenstorm. "I did not agree to be married!"**_

_**"You didn't," Susan told him, getting Peter's attention. "But your Council did."**_

_**"They did what?!" Peter asked, shocked at how the surprises just kept pouring in. "How could they have done this without my knowledge? And why?"**_

_**"Actually, according to history, the day that your Council had informed Mr. Tumnus of the arrangement was the day we suddenly disappeared," Lucy softly said, looking up at her brother. "They had agreed upon it because you were of age and was in need of a wife immediately. Narnia needed an heir. And Edmund was not the exactly the one they had imagined to give it to them."**_

_**"History? What history?" Peter asked, looking from one face to another.**_

_**"This history," Edmund said, swiftly tossing him an old book. **_

_**"A Telmarine history book?" Peter asked in confusion, looking at Caspian. "What does this concern me, Caspian?"**_

_**"I have studied numerous books about your ruling. Over the past years, I have been taught by the Professor about the legends of the four Kings and Queens. From battles to suitors, I have heard them all," Caspian explained. "One part of the history that remains an unsolved perplexity in these books is where the four great monarchs of Old have gone the day they all disappeared. Brief discussions in these books were written regarding the perturbation that the disappearance had caused. More importantly, the discussions focused on what seemed to be the greatest alibi in Narnian history, considering the fact that the High King enigmatically disappeared the day before he was to be married."**_

_**"An alibi? Of course I have an alibi! I was abruptly sent back to England!" Peter exclaimed in frustration. "And I did not even know that I was to be married the day after!"**_

_**"We know that, Peter. But no matter what we say, there is still that fact that the Narnians and Telmarines, even the other kingdoms, believe that you have abandoned your duty and broken a clear agreement between two families," Susan said, trying to see the facts.**_

_**"If this was an arrangement made 1300 years ago, then what is the need for a conference now? I suppose the noblewoman I was to be married has already passed on," Peter said, setting his eyes over to Aslan. "Aslan?"**_

_**"She has, High King Peter. But in true Narnian agreement, a man must honor his promise," Aslan said, looking rather serious. "In your case, Your Highness, you must continue on with the arrangement made by your Council, even if you had no knowledge of it. It is an agreement a king of your standing must honor."**_

"And it says so in there?" Peter demanded, gesturing towards the parchment in Glenstrom's hands.

"The ink does not lie, Your Majesty," Glenstorm said. "It was an age-old agreement, but one that the High King must fulfill."

"How?" Peter said, focusing back to Aslan. "How am I supposed to fulfill this if my fiancé is long gone?"

"Your fiancé was a young girl from a noble family in Archenland. It was a time wherein Telmar was slowly being built. That was when your Council found her. Her name was Lady Gertrudes," Aslan related, making Susan, Edmund, and Lucy chuckle at the name of the girl Peter was supposed to marry.

Peter glared at them before Doctor Cornelius spoke up.

"According to history books, Lady Gertrudes was outraged at your sudden disappearance. Her family's anger was further fueled when they discovered that the other monarchs have disappeared as well. They have sworn to avenge the embarrassment that was brought about to their family by Your Majesties' disappearance," Doctor Cornelius related, allowing himself to explain what he had learned from the history books. "But that did not create quite a stir compared to what has happened after the declaration of war against your kingdom, Your Majesty."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked, curious as to what Doctor Cornelius had meant.

"The day after the declaration of war, the whole family of Lady Gertrudes disappeared," Caspian finished, glancing towards Doctor Cornelius.

"They what?" Lucy asked in shock. "How?"

"No one knows, Your Highness. The servant girl was said to have woken up the next morning and found no trace of the Lady Gertrudes' family anywhere in their estate," Caspian said.

"So, they just disappeared?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Doctor Cornelius said, nodding his head.

Peter took a moment to let the facts sink in. Everything was pouring in too fast.

"Glenstorm, have you found anything regarding the life of Lady Gertrudes?" Peter questioned the centaur.

"None at all, Your Highness. There was nothing in the archives regarding her or her family except for what was written in the history books," Glenstorm replied. "Do you wish for me to look again, Your Highness?"

"Once is enough. Thank you, Glenstorm," Peter said before turning back to Aslan. "What should I do, Aslan? What must be done?"

Aslan looked at the High King. His eyes showed no emotion. He slowly walked over to the table near the center. He stopped and turned around to face Peter.

"You shall do what is the right thing, Peter," Aslan said. "You shall marry Lady Gertrudes' descendant."

"What?" Peter asked in complete shock. "H-how? W-why? She disappeared, right? How am I supposed to marry her descendant?"

"Lady Gertrudes may have disappeared in Narnia, but she lived her life in your world," Aslan stated, shocking everyone. "The day she disappeared was the day she crossed over to your world, prompting a change in her identity. She, however, did not cross over to your time, but instead, arrived at an earlier period, creating her own line."

"She's in our world now?" Edmund asked in disbelief. "Who is she then?"

"Lady Gertrudes had died years ago," Aslan cleared. "Only her descendants are alive. One of them shall marry Peter."

"Alright, let me analyze this first. My supposed fiancé was transported in our world but in a different time line. And because of this, I am to marry one of her descendants to fulfill a promise I did not even make?" Peter asked, a little bit irritated. "I simply can not do that, Aslan."

"Would you prefer King Edmund to marry her then?" Aslan asked, looking at Edmund.

"Me?!" Edmund asked in shock. "I am only twelve years old!"

"Not Edmund. Just to fulfill a promise, won't Caspian be better?" Peter asked, surprising his siblings. "To save the honor of Narnia. He is, after all, the new king."

All eyes settled on Caspian. His face showed not a hint of surprise or aggravation. It seemed as if he was alright with whatever decision was to be made. Peter took it as an advantage, having known that Caspian respected him even after their bitter beginning.

"Would you take on the responsibility, Caspian?" Peter asked, looking at the young king. "Would you do this to revive the honor of Narnia?"

"If it would bring back respect in Narnia, then I shall give myself willingly," Caspian said, bowing towards Peter.

"You would seriously marry a girl you don't even know and have not even seen just for the sake of gaining the respect for Narnia back?" Edmund questioned, his voice full of disbelief.

"If it would bring back the respect of people to this land, then I shall have no regret as to doing it," Caspian said, looking rather calm about it.

"Alright, allow me to say this then, Caspian," Edmund said, looking at him. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I...beg your pardon?" Caspian asked slowly.

"You can't simply marry a girl like that, Caspian. You have to have feelings for her," Lucy explained. "Or at the least, have met her."

"In our world, Caspian, it takes at least months, even years, before a couple would decide to get married," Susan supplemented. "It might even be the reason as to why Peter refuses to marry."

"Months? Years?" Caspian asked in surprise before looking at Peter. "That long?"

"We understand that Narnia has a different view on such issues," Edmund commented.

"Of course! What is the need for a delay if it will end up in marriage as well?" Caspian asked.

"But, Caspian, do you really wish to marry this girl that you don't even know, much more have not even seen yet?" Lucy pressed. "It's awfully peculiar."

"Whether or not Caspian would wish to marry is not a matter of importance," Aslan said, finally speaking up, getting the attention of everyone. "For the High King is the only one required and allowed to fulfill this promise."

All eyes settled back on Peter as Aslan's words ran through their ears. There was clearly no way out for the High King, and Aslan made sure of it.

"I really have to get married?" Peter had to ask.

"The preparations for the wedding will begin today, and tomorrow, the wedding shall commence," Aslan said, nodding towards Glenstorm.

"Yes, Aslan," Glenstorm said, bowing down before exiting the room.

Peter groaned in frustration before sitting down the armchair across from one of the tables. His siblings all approached him, trying to comfort him as he let the situation sink in his mind. Caspian watched from across the room as the Pevensies joined together. It was a touching scene, yet surprisingly peculiar. The situation, as of the moment, seemed very dire, but to Caspian, it didn't look as bad as the four monarchs found ti to be.

"Can I at least meet her before the wedding?" Peter spoke up, looking directly at Aslan.

"Worry not, Your Highness, for your future bride is here," Aslan said.

"What?" Peter asked, standing up from his seat and stretching out his arms. "Where?"

Aslan growled, causing Caspian to step back a little. Moments later, a figure miraculously appeared in the arms of Peter, shocking everyone, with the exception of Aslan, inside the room. Peter stared at the face of the person he was now carrying. Her face showed no signs of consciousness, as if she was asleep. Susan glanced at Peter as he looked at her, curious as to what her brother was thinking. She looked back at the girl, noticing the clothes she was wearing. Susan's brow furrowed. Suddenly, the girl stirred, slowly opening her eyes, meeting Peter's baby blues.

Peter managed to give her a weak smile before gently setting her down at a standing position. She almost faltered, holding on to Peter for balance before finding her momentum. Instantly, she looked around her, carefully taking in ever detail in the environment she was in. Her eyes moved from Peter, to Susan, to Edmund, to Lucy, to Doctor Cornelius, to Aslan, and finally, to Caspian. He bowed down in respect before smiling warmly at her.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to have you here with us," Caspian said, bowing once more.

"Où suis-je?" the girl asked, setting her eyes over at Aslan. "Un lion?"

Peter looked at her with wide eyes, glancing towards his sibling, before slowly approaching Aslan.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, looking at her.

"Qui êtes-vous?" the girl questioned, staring at Peter. "Où suis-je?"

"I didn't understand what she just said," Peter said, looking at his siblings.

"It sounded French," Edmund commented.

Susan walked over to her, smiling sweetly.

"Can you speak English?" Susan asked, looking at her.

"Do you think she understood you?" Lucy asked, walking closer.

"Hello, I am Susan Pevensie," Susan said, extending her hand to shake.

"Amelia Nicolette Beauvilliers-De Bourdeille," the girl introduced, shaking Susan's hand. "Are you English?"

"Yes, I-well, me and my siblings came from England," Susan said, gesturing towards Peter, Lucy, and Edmund. "And where did you come from?"

"I am from France. Forgive my English. I have yet to finish my studies," Amelia said, looking around once more. "I was actually about to dine with Francois when I just woke up in the arms of this young man over here."

"Do you not remember anything in-between those events?" Lucy asked, walking closer to Amelia.

"I'm afraid I do not," Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Well, this is quite a pickle," Edmund commented, walking closer.

"Aslan, what is happening?" Susan asked the Great Lion.

"Aslan?" Amelia repeated, looking from Susan to the lion. "You're Aslan?"

"Why do you ask?" Peter questioned, looking at her carefully.

"My father used to tell me stories of a land wherein my great grandmother supposed to have come from. A lion named Aslan was its creator. My great grandmother was told to have been a resident of a land south of it, but was born on the land itself before moving away. It was a land inhabited by talking beasts and creatures, and four siblings ruled it as monarchs," Amelia related, looking at the four siblings before her. "And the land was called..."

"Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement. "You're in Narnia!"

Amelia stared at them before taking a step back, almost bumping into Caspian as he walked closer to her. She turned around and faced him, looking him from head to toe. She glanced towards Doctor Cornelius, taking in the difference in his ears, before looking back at Aslan. She stared at the lion before shaking her head in disbelief.

"Impossible," Amelia breathed out. "H-how?"

"Well..." Lucy began, looking at Peter. "It's quite complicated."

"What do you mean?" Amelia questioned.

"Allow me to explain," Aslan said, getting the attention of everyone.

Each of them related the story and the situation to Amelia, confusing her even more than clearing her head. Peter watched quietly as they talked, not wanting to say anything. His eyes were fixated upon Amelia. This was the girl he was to be married and he knew absolutely nothing about him. By the time the story-telling was over, Amelia was completely bewildered, making Peter chuckle at her surprised expression.

"I am the descendant of the noblewomen the High King was to be married, and because of his disappearance, I will have to agree upon the fulfillment of the promise made before by marrying him now?" Amelia summarized, looking at the faces before her.

"Yes, unfortunately, you will be married whether you wish to or not," Susan said solemnly.

"Oh, mon Dieu..." Amelia breathed out, rubbing her forehead. "That is...that is quite...illogical. Comment peut-il être? How...how can I get married to a man I do not even know? I have not even seen him yet! Je n'ai même pas vu encore!"

"Actually..." Edmund began, all of them looking at Peter with Amelia following their gaze.

In an instant, the betrothed couple locked eyes, and immediately, Peter looked away, walking over the window.

"He's the High King?" Amelia asked the children, earning nods from them. "Si il est le Haut Roi , then who are you?"

"Oh, I am Prince Caspian X," Caspian said, bowing again. "A pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"It's not 'Prince Caspian' anymore, Caspian," Lucy corrected. "It's 'King Caspian'."

"Oh, of course. Forgive me, Your Majesties," Caspian apologized. "I am sorry for the mistake, my lady."

"Not at all," Amelia said, turning around to face the Pevensies. "I assume you are the monarchs my father was talking about."

"I am Lucy Pevensie. Pleased to meet you," Lucy said, walking up to her and shaking her hand.

"Edmund Pevensie," Edmund introduced, bowing down towards her.

"Cornelius. Professor of King Caspian," Doctor Cornelius said, bowing down.

"And that is Peter Pevensie," Susan said, approaching them. "High King of Narnia."

Amelia's eyes traveled over to where Peter was standing. At that moment, he turned around to face her and nodded before looking back out the window.

"The preparations for the ceremony has begun. The wedding will take place tomorrow," Aslan spoke up. "Do you have any complaints, Lady Amelia?"

"Can I not go back home?" Amelia asked, almost begging the Great Lion.

Aslan shook his head but didn't let down his momentum.

"I do not wish to marry a stranger, Aslan," Amelia replied. "But with everything that my father has told me about Narnia and how much my great grandmother had loved being here, I suppose there is nothing more that I could do. I realize that in no circumstance will my attachment to this engagement be terminated. I can tell in your eyes, Aslan, that you will not send me back home, because it is not in your hands either. I have made my choice. I shall marry him."

Peter's eyes fluttered open at her words. He battled against his will to look at her, not wanting to make a scene.

"Are you really?" Lucy asked in excitement. "You're going to marry Peter?"

"Are you sure about this?" Susan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't make her change her mind, Su, or else no one will ever want to marry Peter," Edmund joked, glancing towards his brother.

"Allow me to be the first to give my congratulations on your wedding, my lady," Caspian said, kissing her hand. "Professor, inform the whole kingdom about the ceremony that will take place. We shall all celebrate the wedding of the High King and Lady Amelia!"

Amelia managed to give a small smile as the Professor exited through the door. Her eyes slowly moved over to Peter, seeing him looking at her. In that precise moment she knew why her father had told her those stories. It wasn't just for show. It was because her father wanted her to live the life her great grandmother never had. Only thing is, she didn't know how she was going to live it, having to still get used to the fact that she was already residing in a world full of talking creatures and a future husband that would not even speak to her.

--

"Do not worry about a thing for tomorrow. Everyone is prepared. The ceremony will take place in the afternoon, which will give you plenty of time to prepare," Susan said as they walked Amelia to her royal chambers.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Amelia said, smiling at her.

"You don't have to call us that. We're all friends here," Lucy insisted. "And tomorrow, you will become our sister."

"I am sorry, Your Majesties, but my father has taught me to learn to respect royalty or superiority," Amelia explained, stopping as Susan opened the door to her chambers. "It is only appropriate for me to address you as such."

"Alright, we will not argue with you anymore. But tomorrow, once you are an official Pevensie, we shall also address you as the new Queen of Narnia. It is only appropriate," Susan said, gesturing for her to enter. "This shall be your chambers for tonight."

"It's marvelous. Merveilleux," Amelia said, looking around her room. "Merci. Thank you very much."

"I hope you don't get too attached though," Lucy said. "You'll be transferring to Peter's chambers by tomorrow night."

"Oh, bien sûr," Amelia said, turning towards them. "Of course."

"Amelia," Susan said, walking closer to her. "About Peter..."

"There is no need to worry. I understand the circumstances of the situation," Amelia said with a small smile on her face. "Il n'ya pas besoin de s'inquiéter."

"I have no idea what you had just said," Susan said, smiling at her. "But, we'll leave you now. It has been a long day for you. You should rest."

"Thank you," Amelia said, curtsying a little.

"Have a good night's sleep, Amelia," Susan said, walking over to the door. "The maids will be here tomorrow morning to serve you."

"Yes, yes," Amelia said, nodding her head.

"Good night, Amelia!" Lucy bid before she and Susan disappeared through the door.

As Lucy close the door, Amelia looked around her room once more. The grandeur was not to be taken lightly. Even after what Susan and Lucy had told her about the tyranny of Miraz, the Telmarine castle still boasted with beauty. Spotting her bed, she walked over to it and sat down, feeling the soft mattress that it had. Amelia sighed and crashed behind. It was unladylike, but her superiors were not there to lecture her, after all.

France was no where near Narnia. Apart from the talking creatures, there was the jaw-dropping castle and the vast expanse of the land itself. _Totalement différentes de la France. _Then there were those medieval clothes that she had only seen on history books that she was studying. _Et les princes sont tarif plus beau par rapport à la France passé monarques._

As Amelia stared up at the ceiling, a knock on the door was heard. She immediately sat up and looked at the door before another knock was heard. Standing up, she brushed up herself before walking towards the door to open it. Turning around the doorknob and swinging the door open, she almost stepped back when she found out who was the person at the door.

"I need to talk to you."

--

**A.N. **So, what do you think? I know, it's kinda lame. But please review! I would really love to hear from you! **Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **I know, I'm annoying. Sorry! **Review!** Haha!


	3. It's Only a Wedding

CHAPTER 2 – It's Only a Wedding

**A.N. **Thank you for those who reviewed. This is actually a risk venture for me since I have never tried working on a _Narnia _fanfiction, nor have I ever tried such a plot. I do hope you enjoy it, that's all that matters. As per request, each French word/ phrase will have its translation at the end of each sentence. Hope that'll do for you.

Disclaimer: I have no intention whatsoever to claim the ownership of this franchise. I am simply a fan trying to express my desire to be selfish through my own stories with my idols. Please don't banish me to hell for this.

--

Peter bowed in respect towards Amelia as she held out the door open for him to enter. There was a short silence between them as Amelia stood by the door after closing it, her back against him. Peter breathed in and turned around to face her, seeing her back facing him as she held tight on the doorknob. He decided to make his first effort of the day to try and converse with her, at the least. It was what a respectable man must do, not to mention, what a monarch of his standing should exercise.

"Lady De Bourdeille," Peter addressed, causing Amelia to turn around. "I wish to ask for your forgiveness for my disposition earlier today. I was...surprised at the downpour of facts that...Aslan had told me then. I apologize for not being...accommodating to you as I should have been."

Amelia looked at him, half in disbelief and half in great awe. It was the first time she was actually face-to-face with Peter, in a way wherein she could see everything of him; from his face to his feet, she could see them all. And at that very moment, Amelia realized just how handsome the High King was. His face could marvel anyone. Lucky enough for Amelia, she was the blessed girl chosen by Aslan to be the young king's wife-to-be. _Si "la chance" soit le mot de choix. _(**T.R. **If "lucky" is the word of choice. )

Peter waited impatiently for Amelia to say something. He fought against himself to stare at her, with her staring at him as if it was the first time she met him. Unfortunately, his curiosity got the best of him, and he looked at her face. It was then that he found a girl almost as beautiful as Susan, for Susan still remained to be the most beautiful in all of Narnia. Peter shook his head before averting her gaze. It was not what he had intended to do, but if he wanted to end the night peacefully, he had to.

"Oh..." Amelia finally spoke, walking over to the vanity table in front of her bed. "There is no need for any apology, Your Highness. It was...understandable."

"Well...I...thank you, my lady," Peter said, giving a short bow. "I do, however, wish to speak with you about...the wedding."

"Yes, of course," Amelia said, pretending to comb her hair. "What would you like to discuss about it, Your Highness?"

"With all due respect, my lady, you do not know me and I do not know you," Peter began, taking a few steps over to the other side of the room. "Why marry me then?"

Amelia half smiled at Peter, almost as if she was expecting the question. She set down the brush and took a good look at herself in the mirror before turning to face the High King. Peter looked at her, eying her carefully as she walked closer to her bed for that night. She stopped and faced him once more, a small smile planted on her face.

"With all due respect as well, Your Highness, you said so yourself, you do not know me," Summer paused, the same smile still on her face. "Maybe I only wish to marry you for your title."

"The throne of the High King?" Peter asked. "Clever. But that is not your reason now, is it?"

"I have never been a gold digger in my life, Your Highness," Amelia told him. "Nor do I ever plan to be one."

"My luck then?" Peter joked.

"The very reason why we are to be married is the only reason why I am to marry you," Amelia stated, earning a look from Peter.

Peter looked at her. His face nothing but blank. He sighed heavily, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge. Amelia looked at him, wanting to ask what she already knew. There were no words spoken for a time being, not one of them knew how long. Peter rubbed his face before looking at Amelia, smiling slightly at her confused and worried expression.

"I apologize for my behavior," Peter said, standing up. "Have a good night's rest, my lady. Thank you for accommodating me for this evening."

"It was nothing, Your Highness," Amelia said, both of them bowing towards each other before Peter walked over to the door. "High King?"

"Yes?" Peter asked, turning around. "Is there something you wish to say, my lady?"

"If I may, Your Majesty," Amelia said, sounding like a question.

"Of course," Peter said, now fully facing him.

"Will I ever get to come back home?" Amelia asked, almost hesitant.

Peter stared into her eyes, her gaze burning right through him. He looked down a little, not wanting to answer a question he knew he could not find the right answer. Instead, he turned around and walked out of her room, leaving a very confused and stressed queen-to-be all alone in more ways than one could even begin to imagine.

--

Amelia Nicolette Beauvilliers-De Bourdeille was no ordinary girl. Sure she went through the same process many girls her age went through at 1940s London, but Amelia Nicolette knew that she had always been different. Born as the daughter of a French nobleman, Amelia learned from nothing but the best in everything. To say that she was served everything in a silver platter was an understatement, but she herself knew that not all must be spoon-fed to her. So Amelia Nicolette Beauvilliers-De Bourdeille grew up to be responsible rather than dependent. But even the most independent woman could use a little help once in a while.

"Hello..?" Amelia asked when she opened the door of her temporary room after hearing a soft knock.

"Good morning, Amelia," Susan greeted, smiling at her.

"We're here to help you prepare for the wedding!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh, well, isn't the wedding this afternoon?" Amelia asked, letting the two queens and their maidservants in. "Is it...not morning...just yet?"

"Yes, but we must prepare this early," Susan said, walking over to her vanity table.

"A wedding like this can not go wrong," Lucy commented, sitting on her bed.

"Remember, Amelia, you are not marrying just anyone," Susan reminded. "You're marrying the most powerful man in this land."

"I thought...King Caspian ruled this land," Amelia slowly stated.

"Yes, Caspian does," Susan paused, smiling at her. "But Peter is still the High King, which means that he has rule over all kings and queens in Narnia, now and forevermore,."

"You are marrying the High King," Lucy supplemented. "And the High King is the High King."

"Yes, yes, of course," Amelia only said, nodding her head._ Oh, chers Miséricordieux Seigneur... _(**T.R. **Oh, dear Merciful Lord...)

"Now, you must bathe first before we begin with the preparations," Susan told her. "Please draw her a bath."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the maidservants said, bowing down before walking inside the bathroom.

Amelia followed them with her eyes before a sudden knock was heard from the door. She immediately walked over and opened it, surprised at who it was. She bowed down before holding out the door open for the guests to enter.

"Thank you, my lady," Caspian said as soon as they entered Amelia's room.

"Good morning, Amelia," Edmund greeted. "Su, Lu."

"What are you two doing here?" Susan asked, walking closer.

"We wanted to inform you that Peter has not begun preparing for the wedding," Edmund said, sitting on the bed as well.

"What?!" Susan exclaimed in shock. "How can he not be preparing yet?"

"You know, Peter, Su," Edmund casually said. "He gets ready in his own time."

"He can not get ready at his own time because it's his wedding day!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but I will have a talk with a certain High King for a moment," Susan said, walking over to the door as Caspian opened it. "Amelia, you should go bathe. Do not worry about Peter. I will take care of him."

"Alright..?" Amelia managed to say before Susan left.

"There goes another one," Edmund said as Caspian closed the door.

"Poor Peter," Lucy commented.

"Is he going to be alright?" Amelia inquired, looking at the siblings.

"Oh, he will be fine," Edmund said, looking at her. "He's just going to get an earful from Su."

"Quite a feisty woman the Queen can be, my lady," Caspian said, standing beside Amelia. "I have witnessed it in the battlefield nonetheless."

"Battlefield?" Amelia asked, glancing at the faces of the three. "What battlefield?"

"Oh, Susan joined Peter, Edmund, and Caspian during the battle against Miraz," Lucy related.

"Oh, ma bonté... C'est dangereux!" Amelia exclaimed, confusing the three. "Is that not quite dangerous for a girl? The battlefield is barbaric. Should not a lady like Queen Susan better off at a safe place?" (**T.R. **Oh, my goodness. That's dangerous!)

"Susan's a queen of Narnia, and a queen of Narnia is far different from the queens...back in our world," Edmund explained.

"Susan's a very brave girl. We've gone through fifteen years of wars and tragedies before. Something like that would not easily shake her down," Lucy supplemented.

"Fifteen years? How is that possible?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"It's a very long story. One which can wait a little longer," Lucy said, standing up and walking over to Amelia. "You need to get ready soon."

"And we'll be off then," Edmund said, getting up. "We'll see you two later. Amelia?"

"Yes, King Edmund?" Amelia said, facing him and Caspian.

"Best wishes," Edmund said with a grin before bowing down and walking over to the door.

"I will see you for the wedding, my ladies," Caspian said with a bow. "Have a good morning."

"Thank you, Caspian," Lucy said as Caspian walked off with Edmund. "Now, Amelia, time for that bath."

--

Susan Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, was no ordinary queen. Having fought alongside two kings and one future king in a battle against a tyrant, Susan had already proven herself more than needed, and that did not even include her excellent archery skills. This alone is proof enough that nothing gets past the Queen that easily, not even the High King himself.

And Queen Susan knew the High King Peter very well, more than anyone ever could. She spent all her life beside him, learning more about him each and every day that they played together, went to school side-by-side, and fought against each other. The Queen herself was vulnerable to Peter. He knew her pretty much. So, it was no wonder that the High King knew just why his sister was screaming his name all over the castle that morning before finally spotting him at the east garden, training with his sword.

"I see you're up early, Susan," Peter said, swinging his sword the opposite direction as Susan came close.

"Peter, what are you doing here?!" Susan asked in frustration. "You know where you are supposed to be at this moment!"

"If you had not yet noticed it, Susan, I am practicing my swordsmanship," Peter stated, not stopping.

"Yes, I can see that perfectly well," Susan mocked. "But you should not be here. You should be preparing for your wedding!"

"What is the use of having the wedding in the afternoon if we have to prepare this early in the morning?" Peter asked, finally coming to a stop. "You are making it seem like we have to have the wedding this instant."

"Oh, you are just like Amelia," Susan sighed, earning a look from Peter. "She does not believe in preparing this early as well."

"She is a smart girl," Peter commented.

"And that is why you are marrying her," Susan said. "Now, you should go and get ready. Take a bath and go to breakfast. You will have to check on everything before the wedding this afternoon."

"I am sure Glenstorm has had everything prepared quite alright," Peter said, wiping his sweat off. "There is no need for me to be scrutinizing whatever he has done."

Susan breathed out heavily walking closer to her brother as he sat down on one of the stone benches. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his.

"Peter," Susan said. "You know that this day is important to Amelia as it is to Narnia."

"Of course, she's getting the wedding of a lifetime," Peter stated in a rather dull tone. "What girl would not be happy?"

"No, that's not because of it," Susan corrected, getting Peter's full attention. "She's getting married, Peter. She's entitled to deem it important."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Peter said, sheathing his sword back. "It is only a wedding."

"Marriage is more than that, Peter. It's about spending a lifetime with someone. It's about commitment, which is something you obviously know of," Susan said. "Now, go and take a bath first. I will meet you at the throne room later. Everyone is busy for the wedding. You should be too."

Peter sighed heavily, standing as Susan pulled him up. He managed to give out a smile towards her as she patted his back before walking away. As soon as she was out of sight, Peter walked back to his chambers and took a bath. Moments later, he sat on his bed, thinking about how awkward it would be after the wedding, when Amelia would have to share it with him. As if that was not bad enough, he had to think about an heir as well.

Yesterday had been pretty overwhelming to him. After discovering that he was arranged to be married to a woman 1300 years ago, meeting the replacement bride, and preparing himself for the wedding that was to take place the day after, he was too confused. Unfortunately, that did not end there. Just when Amelia was being escorted by Susan and Lucy around the castle, Peter was hold up by Aslan in the throne room. The Great Lion had discussed with him about having an heir. It was not like Narnia needed one or soon. Caspian was technically the new ruler, and he was the one entitled to give Narnia an heir. Peter having a child would be like showing Narnia and the other kingdoms that he was a man of word and that he was willing to do anything for Narnia. Plus, it was only appropriate for him to give Amelia a child. She deserved it. A woman can never be left alone in a place like Narnia.

That day was no different than yesterday. He was getting married in the afternoon and he needed to check on everything, just like what Susan had said. Even if he did not want to get married, he, at least, had to make sure that Amelia had the wedding she had imagined to have, if ever she did marry a king. It was the least he could do to the girl who wanted to marry him even though they didn't even know each other. So, after finishing off his breakfast, he immediately went over to the throne room, where the ceremony was to take place. As soon as he arrived, Trumpkin welcomed him, holding a big basket of white roses.

"Your Majesty," Trumpkin acknowledged, setting the basket down and bowing towards Peter.

"I never knew you were a flower lover, Trumpkin," Peter joked, smiling at the dwarf. "Where did you get those?"

"They were a gift from one of the villagers who owns a flower store in town," Trumpkin said. "It's for the Lady Amelia."

"I'm sure she'll...love it," Peter said, walking over to the arch that was set up. "I like what you have done with...this, Glenstorm."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Glenstorm said, bowing towards him. "Queen Susan had instructed us to do it that way. Queen Lucy had asked for it to be decorated with the best flowers in the garden."

"She's a bright kid," Peter stated before his eyes settled on the thrones in front. "What is that?"

"That is your crown, Your Highness," Glenstorm said. "Aslan had asked us to retrieve it from the ruins of Cair Paravel for the ceremony this afternoon. We have also retrieved the other Majesties' crowns as well."

"And the other one?" Peter inquired, looking at the smaller crown.

"It is for Lady Amelia," Glenstorm replied, watching as Peter approached the thrones. "It was supposed to be the crown for your future bride before. We managed to retrieve it, along with your crowns, on Cair Paravel."

Peter nodded in understanding before taking the smaller crown in his hands. He carefully inspected it, almost marveled at how ornate the design was. It was a simple rustic gold crown, no smaller than Susan's and Lucy's. The only difference in it was that it had a significance to the High King's crown. It was modeled exactly like the High King's crown. _Proving just who she is to the High King and to Narnia._

"I see you're here," Susan's voice filled through Peter's ears.

"I see you are here as well," Peter said, smiling at her as Trumpkin and Glenstorm bowed towards her. "You did not join me for breakfast. Actually, no one was with me during breakfast. Is this some sort of a habit you will be starting?"

"Edmund is at the castle grounds, seeing the preparations of the food for the townspeople and the Narnians. Caspian is in the castle gates, helping with the structures to be set up. Lucy and I, however, were with Amelia just a moment ago. Now, Lucy's the only one with her. I am here to help decorate the throne room," Susan said. "And you should be the one who's busier than all of us, but here you are, just staring at this stunning crown. Whose is it?"

"It's for Lady De Bourdeille," Peter said with a smirk on his face.

"Really? It's very beautiful," Susan said, inspecting the crown as Peter handed it to her. "It looks oddly familiar."

"Like this?" Peter said, showing her his own crown.

"They copied it off from the High King's crown?" Susan inquired, looking at Peter.

"I think it should be more like 'modeled' from the High King's," Peter said, setting his crown back on the velvet pillow.

"How did they manage to make one so soon?" Susan asked.

"It was for my first bride, Lady Gertrudes," Peter said, taking back the crown from Susan. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"That so much has gone on behind your back? Yes," Susan said, making it into a joke. "But, it really is a beautiful crown."

"Only the best," Peter said, setting it back down on its place.

"Of course, she is marrying the High King," Susan commented, walking down. "Will she be considered as the High Queen now?"

"I thought you had that title," Peter said, walking down as well.

"Well, she is going to be the wife of the High King. Do you not think it is only appropriate for her to have the title?" Susan questioned. "She will be your wife."

"We'll decide that when the time comes," Peter said, looking over to where Glenstorm and Trumpkin were. "What are you two doing there?"

"We are decorating the windows, your Highness," Trumpkin said, looking at him.

"With flowers?" Peter asked, looking at Susan.

"It's a wedding!" Susan reasoned.

"This is too girlie. I'll be on my way," Peter said, smiling at his sister.

"Go check up on Edmund or Caspian. I don't want you to be procrastinating again," Susan said before Peter walked off.

Peter laughed as he walked out of the throne room, careful enough not to run into any of the servants and maidservants who were busy preparing for the ceremony. It was a very rare sight to see the whole kingdom rushing around as if there was a big event to take place. Well, there was a big event to take place. The wedding of the High King was the biggest event since the coronation of King Caspian. There was no wonder everyone was close to freaking out.

But the High King himself was no where near freaking out. For a man who was getting married at the age of sixteen, he was actually very calm and collected. After all, there was no need for him to be nervous. No matter what he does, the wedding will still take place, even if he didn't want it to. It was as simple as that. So, as the whole Telmarine castle and Narnia inhabitants rushed along with whatever they had to do for the wedding ceremony that afternoon, the High King was casually strolling around the castle, acting as if he had nothing in particular to do.

It was those quiet moments that he enjoyed so much since he stepped into Narnia. Back in England, the noise of the war was deafening to his ears. There was not a moment of peace, not even in their home. Since staying in Narnia, Peter had experienced the beauty of tranquility like no other. Though he may be busy as hell, there were still times that he would just sit in his throne or his function and savor the quiet surroundings of their palace. And he knew that his siblings all felt the same way he did.

Not knowing exactly where he was going, he did not notice where he already was. As he was passing by a somewhat familiar route, in his head, someone came out of the door he was about to pass. He stepped back a little, noticing the familiar figure. As the figure turned around, she jumped back in surprise, making Peter chuckle. Lucy breathed out heavily, placing hand over her chest as she calmed herself down.

"Are you alright, Lu?" Peter asked in-between laughs.

"You scared me half to death, Peter!" Lucy exclaimed, her face flushed.

"Alright, alright, I am sorry," Peter said, smiling at his little sister. "Now, where were you off to?"

"I was just about to get some flowers from Trumpkin," Lucy told him. "What were you doing here outside Amelia's room?"

"I was just walking, Lu," Peter reasoned. "I had no intention of any kind that has to do with her."

"Well, you can not see her now. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding," Lucy said, taking hold of his hand. "Now, let's go find Trumpkin."

"Why do you need flowers from your D.L.F. anyway?" Peter asked as Lucy dragged him to towards the throne room.

"I need it to decorate Amelia's hair," Lucy said, smiling all the way.

"What is up with all the flowers today?" Peter asked, sighing heavily.

"Amelia loves flowers," Lucy said, looking at him.

"All girls love flowers," Peter commented, almost rolling his eyes.

The two walked in silence for a while, until Lucy opened her mouth to tell Peter something.

"You know, she's very nervous," Lucy said, keeping her eyes on the hallway.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Amelia," Lucy said in an 'it's obvious' tone. "She's not showing it, but I know she is."

Before Peter could answer, the two of them arrived at the throne room, where they heard Susan talking to Glenstorm about the arch.

"What are you two doing here?" Susan asked, facing her siblings.

"Lucy wanted to get some flowers from Trumpkin," Peter said. "Hair decorations or something."

"Well, Amelia does love flowers," Susan said, walking over to Peter. "Her favorite flower is the iris."

"How do you even know that?" Peter asked, looking at her questioningly.

"She told us when we were showing her around the castle yesterday," Susan said, looking at Lucy as she took flowers from the different baskets that surrounded Trumpkin. "You should have been the one to spend some time with her."

"I'm already marrying her. I think we have a lifetime to do that," Peter stated.

"Still," Susan said, looking at him.

"I'm going," Peter said, walking away. "I'll be there on time. Don't worry, Su."

"You always were on time, Peter," Susan said before turning around to face the arch.

Peter slowly walked over to the exit door, his eyes roaming around the things inside the throne room. He stopped just as he was about to exit the room and turned around to see if anyone was looking before picking up something from one of the baskets near the door. He smiled and walked away, walking faster than he usually did. As he neared a familiar hallway, he breathed in and stopped in front of the room in the middle. He got down on one knee and gently placed the object on the floor. He stood up almost immediately and stared at the door in front of him. He sighed heavily before lightly knocking on the door. As soon as he heard footsteps nearing it, he immediately walked off as fast as he could.

Amelia gently opened the door of her room as soon as she heard a knock. The maidservants that were inside her room were busy with her wedding gown but they still insisted on opening the door. Amelia had to ran past them in order to do it herself, prompting the maidservant to get back to what she was doing. As Amelia held the door open, she looked outside questioningly. The moment she opened it, she saw no one in sight, not a living soul. Confusion still planted on her face, Amelia shook her head before her eyes caught something on the ground. She kneeled down and picked up the flower that was resting outside her door. _An iris?_

Amelia looked around, wondering if anyone had left it there and why. Finding no one in sight, she simply smiled and stood up. Inspecting the flower, she brought it closer to her nose and smelt it, feeling its beautiful fragrance fill her body. She smiled, taking one last look at the surroundings before stepping back inside her room, closing the door in the process. Because of this, she did not even see a spying High King lurking in the shadows at the end of the hallway smiling a little before walking away.

--

"Where did you get...that?" Peter questioned Edmund, looking at what he was wearing.

Edmund looked down at his royal robes, the ones given to him by Caspian. They were apparently sewn by the Telmarine dressmakers. It was a present for him, even Peter, Susan, and Lucy had royal robes given to them. It was sort of a peace offering from the Telmarines to the Kings and Queens of Old. They were all beautiful robes. Unfortunately, Edmund wasn't exactly familiar with how to wear them.

"From the Telmarines," Edmund replied. "Just like yours."

"Well, mine is not exactly worn oppositely," Peter said, walking over to his brother. "This goes in the back and your cape is just on the side."

"Well, that's just great," Edmund said, stomping off towards the nearest room and closing the door.

Peter smiled to himself before looking ahead. He was standing right outside the throne room. The doors were closed and everyone who was allowed to enter were already waiting inside. The outskirts of the castle were willed with numerous Narnia inhabitants, waiting for the announcement that the High King has finally gotten married. It was only a matter of time before he really was.

Sighing heavily, he leaned against a column and closed his eyes. He needed to get it over and done with. The more he waited, the more he became restless. He sighed once more before fixing his cape. He looked absolutely handsome in his wedding robes. They were in blue and gold, the classic colors of the High King himself. One of the many gifts from the Telmarine dressmakers. As he straightened his shirt, Edmund came prancing back to his spot, now correctly dressed.

"Your Highness," Caspian called, getting Peter's attention.

"Caspian," Peter acknowledged. "What is it?"

"I have something that Aslan has asked me to give to you," Caspian said before handing him a familiar object.

"Oh, this one," Peter said, taking the crown from him and placing it on top of his head. "Maybe later."

"Is Amelia going to be crowned today?" Edmund asked as Peter removed his crown from his head.

"It seems that she will be," Peter said, breathing out. "I saw the crown."

"There's already a crown?" Edmund asked in shock. "Wow, these people work fast."

"It was actually..." Caspian stopped when Peter's voice interrupted.

"He'll find out soon. There's no need to tell him the story now," Peter said as Glenstorm approached them.

"We are ready, You Majesties," Glenstorm said, bowing towards the three kings.

"Alright," Peter said, standing straight and walking in front of the closed doors.

"Are you not nervous, Your Highness?" Caspian asked Peter as they stood in front of the double doors.

"Not exactly," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Why should he be nervous? He's marrying a very beautiful woman," Edmund said, walking to Peter's right side.

"Well, the wedding is about to begin," Caspian said, looking at the doors in front of them.

"The sooner we get on with it, the sooner this whole day will end," Peter stated before placing his crown back on top of his head.

--

**A.N. **So, what do you think? I know, it's kinda lame. But please review! I would really love to hear from you! **Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **I know, I'm annoying. Sorry! **Review!** Haha!


	4. You're Now a Queen

CHAPTER 3 – You're Now a Queen

**A.N. **Thank you for those who reviewed. I know that my last bit in the end is a bit annoying. That's why I said I was annoying. It's not exactly begging for reviews. It's more like a joke of sorts. Come on, it's still up to the you if you wanna review or not, right? And I would just like to say that this whole story will revolve around the relationship of Peter and the OC character. I can't deal with all the drama of politics, Narnia, and everything else. I'm not really good at that, but I will try to work with it. As for Aslan, he'll be a minor character here since I want him to be away all the time and just be a visiting figure. Kinda like God, Who is an omnipresent and omniscient Being, but refuses to make Himself known so conveniently to people.

Disclaimer: I have no intention whatsoever to claim the ownership of this franchise. I am simply a fan trying to express my desire to be selfish through my own stories with my idols. Please don't banish me to hell for this.

--

King Caspian X smiled sweetly as Queen Susan danced with King Edmund. It was the reception after the wedding. It was finally a done deal. The High King Peter and the Lady Amelia were finally married. It was a very beautiful ceremony. Many of the women cried, which confused Edmund and Caspian a little. There was no need for tears in such an event. After all, it was a wedding, a joyous occasion. And tears did not exactly blended in on the event.

Taking another sip from his goblet, Caspian let his eyes settle back on Susan. She was as stunning as ever. Even the arrival of a beauty such as Lady Amelia did not drain any attention from Queen Susan. She still managed to make heads turn when she walked in a room. It did not take a genius to figure out that Caspian fancied the young queen. From the moment he saw Queen Susan, Caspian knew that he was already captured by her beauty. He didn't even expect what more she could do as they got to know each other. His heart fell completely for her. If he could only find the courage to brave the protection that the High King placed around Queen Susan, then his life would be easier.

"Would you dance with me, Caspian?" Lucy asked, getting the attention of the Telmarine king.

"Oh," Caspian said in surprise, setting the goblet down. "It would be an honor to dance with you, Queen Lucy."

"Thank you," Lucy said as Caspian bowed towards her.

The Telmarine king led the young Queen in the dance floor as gracefully as he could, trying his best not to make any mistakes since the Queen Lucy was shorter than him in height. He smiled as Queen Lucy reached for his shoulders, placing one hand over it. Caspian took the lead, letting their dance start off slowly. As the music changed, they followed its rhythm, with Lucy expertly performing the dances, surprising the guests. Caspian, however, was not surprised. He knew how well Lucy danced from the history books he has read about them when he was younger.

Peter watched quietly from the sidelines as his siblings all danced. He smiled lovingly at them, seeing their genuine happy faces glowing in the evening. After about a year of living with their fake smiles and made-up happy stories, Peter finally saw true jubilation from them once more. And he knew it was going to last now that they were permanently living in Narnia; that is, if they never wander off inside secret wardrobes again.

Taking one last glance at the people dancing, he turned to face Glenstrorm, who was standing beside him. Glenstorm had been assigned by Aslan to be Peter's right-hand man. Aslan and Peter trusted him with their lives; it was only appropriate for him to be given such a title. As Peter let his eyes run past Glenstorm, he spotted the Great Lion having a conversation with his bride. Peter's face scrunched up, trying to figure out why Aslan was talking to Amelia and what it was about. He looked away when he saw Aslan glance at him.

The High King sighed. It has been a long day for him. After waking up and realizing that he was to be married in the afternoon, he immediately took off towards the east garden to practice with his sword. Not long after that, Edmund and Caspian walked in on him practicing, which he assumed to be the masterminds who revealed to Susan that he was not off preparing for the ceremony yet. He didn't mind; he had actually anticipated his sister to come and scold him. It was like of Susan. Of course, it was also like her to successfully persuade him to go about with his duties. So, after taking a bath, he went to have breakfast, only to realize that no one was to join him. After doing so, he went about with what he was supposed to do, checking up inside the throne room, where the ceremony was to be held. And everything else just fell into place, even his simple act of kindness to his bride.

As he remembered his little gift to Amelia, his mind wandered to the ceremony that just took place an hour ago. It happened all too fast, he just suddenly realized that they were already being introduced as a married couple. Married, that's what he was now. He was no longer a single and available man. He actually had a wife now and at the age of sixteen. Well, no matter how bizarre that sounded, it was actually a relief to know that he would not be alone when he gets old. _How juvenile._

Shifting his eyes back to Amelia, he was surprised to find her being approached by Caspian. He turned his gaze over to the dance floor, discovering that Lucy was already walking over to him. He looked back at Amelia and saw Caspian bowing towards her before slowly leading her to the dance floor. Suddenly, he felt someone place a hand over his shoulder. Turning around, he was welcomed with the smiling faces of his siblings.

"Well, are you already done dancing?" Peter asked, smiling at them. "That celebration has just begun. Don't tell me you are already tired."

"Yes, and you're here all alone just looking around," Susan commented.

"My enjoyment is just being here," Peter said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the celebration more if you dance," Lucy suggested.

"Maybe with Amelia perhaps," Edmund supplemented. "I mean, Queen Amelia."

"She is already dancing with Telmarine pretty boy there. I'm sure she's alright," Peter said, gesturing towards the two.

"Are you actually hinting that you might be jealous?" Susan inquired, raising Lucy's and Edmund's attentions.

"Maybe you should be the one who is," Peter shot back, eying Susan. "It's obvious that there's something between you and Caspian."

"Yes, that is quite true, but it's not my case now, is it?" Susan asked, looking at Peter smugly. "You do realize that Narnia would want to see their High King celebrating along with them, don't you? This is his wedding, after all."

"I don't dance," Peter simply said, taking a sip off the goblet he was holding.

"You do," Edmund corrected. "You dance fairly well."

"Yes, but I am not in the mood," Peter argued.

"Let us stop before we go in circles here," Lucy spoke. "Why don't you ask Amelia to dance with you?"

"Like I said, she's already dancing with Caspian. That's good enough," Peter repeated.

"Let me shine some light on that subject, dear brother," Susan interrupted. "What would it look like to the Narnians, the Telmarines, and the other kingdoms if they see that the new queen of Narnia, who had just married the High King, dancing with someone who is not her husband?"

"Adding to that the fact that her own husband, who just so happens to be the High King, has not even danced with her yet," Edmund finished, earning smiles from Susan and Lucy.

Peter's mind paused for a while before he handed the goblet to Glenstorm, who was patiently keeping watch over the new queen. He turned to face his sister, Susan, and held out his hand in respect, bowing down in invitation to have a dance. Susan's eyebrow arched at the sight of her brother, but quickly accepted the invitation. The two of them swiftly danced to the middle of the room, earning stares from the guests around at the sight of the graceful dancing they were performing. Caspian caught them with his eyes, smiling to Amelia and gesturing for her to glance up to them. She smiled before turning back to look at Caspian.

"What exactly are you doing?" Susan inquired as they continued to dance.

"You told me to dance with Lady De Bourdeille," Peter simply replied.

"Do I look like Amelia to you?" Susan asked, almost irritated at her brother.

"I am planning on switching with Telmarine pretty boy over there. If I could just get to them close enough," Peter said, glancing towards Caspian and Amelia.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't you just approach her and politely ask for her to dance with you? Would that not be easier?" Susan asked, obviously annoyed.

"Wait, why is Edmund walking towards them?" Peter asked, completely ignoring Susan's inquiry.

Peter's eyes settled on his younger brother as he moved slowly towards Caspian and Amelia. Susan followed his gaze, finding it hard due to their incessant movement because of their current situation. But she was able to discern what he meant when he caught a glimpse of Edmund bowing down towards Amelia. Lucky for him, he was a little bit taller than Amelia and was certainly almost the same height as Peter. Susan fought back the grin that was powerful enough to threaten to spread across her face. It was typical of Edmund to tease. The only problem was, obviously, it seemed that Peter was not taking the bait.

"Well, it seems like she has chosen a different dance partner now. I think I could wait a little longer," Peter stated dryly, not really caring.

"Do you not even plan on stealing her away from Edmund?" Susan asked in frustration.

"Steal her away? Susan, that's absurd. Why would I need to 'steal her away'? She's not a ransomed prisoner," Peter said, looking unmoved.

"I can not take anymore of this," Susan said, breaking away from Peter before taking his hand to hers.

It was a scene, if that was what it seemed, what Susan was doing when she strutted across the dance floor, going straight towards Amelia and Edmund, dragging her eldest brother along with her. Peter felt his face turning the brightest shade of red he could possibly imagine as Susan practically dragged him towards Amelia and Edmund. How embarrassing must it have looked, the High King being hauled by Queen Susan across the dance floor, much too defenseless to react. Peter was sure that he would not live to forget that night.

"Edmund, do you mind?" Susan asked, knowing just how Edmund knew what she really meant.

"Not at all, dear sister," Edmund said, stepping back as he let go of Amelia.

"Queen Susan?" Amelia managed to say before Susan forcibly shoving Peter in front of her. "

Oh!"

"My queen, would you give His Highness, and possibly everyone in this kingdom, the honor of dancing with him this evening; now as a married couple?" Susan asked rather enthusiastically, embarrassing Peter even more.

"I can ask her myself, you know," Peter scowled, finally speaking.

"By all means," Susan said, eying him carefully before standing beside Edmund.

"Thank you," Peter mocked, glaring at his siblings.

Peter's eyes moved over to the feminine figure before him. He caught his breath, suddenly realizing what a pickle he was in. It was not that he was taken by the beauty Amelia obviously possessed. It was the sudden feeling of anxiety that bothered him. He may be the High King, the greatest ruler in Narnia, the powerful fighter, and the skilled swordsman, but he surely sucked when it came to dealing with the opposite sex, apart from his family, of course. He had never actually asked a girl out, not even during his fifteen years as a king, nor when he was still in London. And to think, he was now married, literally.

"Uh..." Peter stammered, feeling his stomach do flips.

"This is getting better than I expected," Edmund said, crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk forming in his lips.

"Uh...Lady De Bourdeille," Peter almost spitted out. "May I have this dance?"

"O-of course," Amelia said, almost grateful at how quickly the King was able to compose himself.

Everyone watched in pure delight as the High King Peter gracefully led Queen Amelia to the middle of the dance floor. Susan and Lucy smiled, watching as their brother bowed towards her before taking her hand to his and placing a hand on her waist. Caspian smiled, almost envious of how Peter managed to pull it off, while Edmund rolled his eyes in boredom. He expected more embarrassment to have come to his brother. It was clearly disappointing.

Peter wanted to gulp, if he could only do so. He was feeling utterly stupid at that moment. Amelia and him have been dancing for over two minutes, but he still had not said a single word to her after they began. Not even one. And he felt utterly stupid at that. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't find the right words to say at the moment. _What exactly do you say to your bride at such a moment? Should I even say something? Could I just shut up?_

He sighed heavily, lowering his head a little. At that, Amelia looked at him with concern. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Peter looked up. In that instant, he saw a pair of deep sea-gray eyes for the very first time in his life. The High King stared, feeling drawn into the eyes of his bride. They felt so warm and calming, he couldn't help but gaze too much. At his intense stare, Amelia felt self-conscious, alerting Peter of what he was doing.

"I...am sorry," Peter apologized, shaking his head. "It's just...your eyes."

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?" Amelia asked in wonder.

"No, nothing, of course. Nothing is wrong with your eyes," Peter immediately replied. "It's just that...they're gray."

"Yes, they are gray," Amelia slowly said, looking at him weirdly.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm a lunatic," Peter said, laughing slightly. "It's the first time I have ever seen a pair of gray eyes, actually."

"Well, it is not common in London," Amelia admitted.

"They're very beautiful," Peter complimented, honestly speaking.

"Thank you," Amelia said, nodding.

"You're a very...good dancer," Peter said, trying to make conversation. "Quite graceful, I must say."

"Thank you," Amelia said, smiling at him.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Peter inquired.

"My father had me a tutor," Amelia said, almost too quiet.

Peter simply nodded, not knowing why her mood had suddenly changed, but he decided to not press any further. It was better that their relationship remained the way it was. As they continued to dance, he looked around. The people were still watching them, as if they were not getting bored at how mundane the scene was. He caught the eye of Susan, who smiled at him with a certain glint in her eyes. He fought the urge to scowl at her, seeing through her smile. No sooner than that, their dance ended. Everyone applauded as they stopped, happy that they performed for them.

As the party progressed, Peter avoided any contact with Amelia that was unnecessary. He knew that his siblings would definitely nag him about it the day after, but he just couldn't force himself to act all normal around his – he could not properly say it – bride, someone he didn't even know much about. He had to admit, though, that Amelia was making things easier for him. She stayed away from him when he didn't approach her for publicity purposes; she made sure that she was perfectly entertained by someone whilst she was away from her husband longer than what was to be expected from a newly-married couple.

The night had already caved in upon Narnia when the celebration ended. Each of the monarchs escorted the guests out of the palace, being the hospitable and courteous rulers they were. The maidservants scrambled to clean up, folding tablecloths and clearing the room from the tapestries that were hung up for the occasion. With the party over, it would take a long time before another big event was to be held. There was no use for the decorations that soon.

Lucy yawned as all six of them walked along the halls of the palace. Aslan had already gone off ahead, deciding to wander in the forest. No one asked why. Aslan knew what he had to do and what he wanted to do. No one dared to question him about it. Glenstorm, being Peter's permanent bodyguard, was casually following right behind the monarchs, with Reepicheep, Lucy and Susan's guard, right along with him; plus a few other guards for Caspian and Edmund.

Susan turned to Lucy, placing a hand on her shoulder and allowing her to lean against her body as they walked. The youngest Pevensie was obviously exhausted. It had been a long and tiring day. Everyone felt absolutely tired. After tucking Lucy in her bed, the older monarchs walked over to Susan's room, leaving Reepicheep to stand guard outside Lucy's. Reaching her room, Susan stopped just right in front of the door, turning around to face her brother, Peter.

"You should take Amelia to rest now, Peter. She obviously looks bushed. She needs to rest, both of you do," Susan told him.

"Of course," Peter said, nodding his head.

"And not to her chambers last night," Susan supplemented. "To your chambers."

"What?" Amelia suddenly asked, her eyes popping out from its droopy stage.

"Well, where else do you expect to sleep in, Amelia?" Susan questioned, looking directly at her. "Haven't Lucy and I told you that you will be sleeping in Peter's chambers once you two are already married?"

"I...yes...but I..." Amelia stopped, not finding the right words to say.

"Amel-" Susan was cut-off.

"If she doesn't want to sleep in my chambers, then let us not force her to do so. She has a right to do whatever she wishes to do," Peter said in Amelia's defense.

"You can't honestly expect her to sleep in a guest room now, do you, Peter?" Susan asked, her tone strong in accusation.

"I don't, but the circumstances are as it is, Sue. We cannot force her to do something she does not wish to do," Peter said, his voice calm.

"Haven't we already done that this afternoon?" Susan retorted, surprising Peter a little.

"Exactly the reason why we should not force her even more," Peter argued, his voice stressed. "I do not even know why I'm having this conversation with you, Sue."

"Pe-" Susan was cut-off once more.

"I'll sleep in his chambers," Amelia interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "I won't complain anymore, that is...if His Majesty is alright with it."

Peter gazed at her as if she had suddenly gone insane. His eyes wide, looking at her with confused eyes. It was obviously shocking – what she had just stated. But somewhere inside of the High King, he felt relief wash over him. At least he would not have to argue with Susan anymore. He was definitely tired and stress in an argument with his sister would not help him feel much better. He needed an escape route, and Amelia had willingly provided it for him.

"That's settled then, she's going in my room," Peter said, talking faster than usual. "My lady, let's go. Have a pleasant evening, everyone."

"Good night, Your Majesties," Amelia said, bowing before following her husband to their chambers.

Susan watched in surprise as Peter led Amelia to their chambers, with Glenstorm just following behind them. Edmund approached his sister with the same confused and surprised look in his face as the two of them stared out on the hallway where Peter and Amelia were last seen. Caspian, however, looked at the siblings with a questioning look as they continued to stare off into space.

"Uhm, Your Highnesses?" Caspian slowly said, waking the two from their train of thought. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no, of course there is none," Susan quickly said, shaking her head. "It must be the stress. I'm just tired."

"Well, we shall not keep you any longer, Your Majesty," Caspian said, bowing towards her. "Have a good night."

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Caspian. You, too," Susan said, turning the knob of her door. "Edmund, go to bed."

"Sure," Edmund said before Susan disappeared through the door. "Well, we better get going then, Caspian. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Highness," Caspian said as they began to walk.

"Call me Edmund. We're friends here," Edmund said, looking around as their own guards followed discreetly behind them.

"I would not want to be disrespectful," Caspian said.

"I asked you to do it. I don't think that's disrespectful," Edmund explained. "I'm sure my siblings would feel the same way."

"Thank you, Edmund," Caspian slowly said, trying his best to adjust to the new term. "Might I be allowed to speak freely?"

"Go ahead," Edmund coaxed.

"Why is it that the High King does not wish to imply the need for Queen Amelia to sleep in his chambers?"

"Well, it is not so much as a need – just sort of a tradition, or what we want to believe as the right thing. You see, Caspian, in our world, it is not common for children as young as Peter to be married so soon. That is why you could practically see the horror in Amelia's face when she realized that she has to sleep in Peter's chambers or even when she found out that she was to be married to him."

"I see. I never really thought about that."

"You can just imagine our surprise when Amelia agreed on it immediately. I'm sure Peter was surprised as well. Of course, he was always good at hiding things like that."

"Would it not be awkward though? I mean, you said so yourself, in your world, it is not a common thing for a man and a woman their age to be married. Would it not be awkward for them now that they have to sleep in one bedroom together?"

Edmund paused for a while before allowing himself to grin.

"You can just imagine, Your Highness."

--

Peter sighed heavily as he sat down on the chair near the window of his chambers. He had just had a very interesting conversation with Amelia regarding the new clothes that were left for her in his closet. She was awfully surprised at the number of them, letting Peter know just how grateful she was for the beautiful creations that both Narnians and Telmarines have worked hours to be able to present to her, but refused to accept it. However, Peter had a very good argument at hand, simply telling her that she had nothing to wear in Narnia now. Amelia refused to say anything after that, most probably embarrassed at how stupid her argument had sounded, and decided to just change for the night.

And now, Peter was left alone to himself, trying to find a way around their sleeping arrangements that night, and possibly the rest of their nights together. He stressed, thinking about how dreadfully awkward it will get once Amelia stepped out from the bathroom. As if fate had not already been cruel to him that day, Amelia suddenly opened the door of the bathroom and quietly exited, now clothed in what Peter assumed to be a nightdress.

The High King stood up, honoring her fashionable entrance. Truly unnecessary, but Peter was a man bred to respect women. It was honestly necessary because she was now a queen of Narnia – the High Queen, as Susan decided to put it. Though silly as it may seem, considering the fact that they were in their bedchamber with no witnesses whatsoever, but Peter chose not to play games with reality. It was a risk to do so.

"Do you wish to use the bathroom, sire?" Amelia slowly asked, looking at him timidly.

"Oh..." Peter paused, thinking of something intelligent to say. "Maybe later."

"Of course," Amelia said, nodding before walking towards the bed and taking a few pillows.

"What are you doing with those?" Peter questioned.

"Well, I thought I needed...Oh, well, of course I can just...I suppose," Amelia said, all the while glancing towards the sofa.

"You are not sleeping on the sofa," Peter stated after realizing where she was getting at.

"But..." Amelia managed to say. "We can't possibly sleep in the same..."

"I will sleep on the sofa," Peter firmly said.

"No!" Amelia exclaimed, shocked at her self. "I'm sorry. I lost myself."

"That's alright," Peter assured her. "Now, go to bed, and I will be the one to sleep on the sofa. Don't worry about it. That is quite alright with me."

"But, Your Majesty..." Amelia tried to argue.

"Please, my lady, it has been a long and tedious day. I know you are as tired as I am. Let us not argue about this anymore. We both know that we want to rest. Just sleep and don't think about it. I assure you that I will be fine with sleeping on the sofa. Just go to sleep," Peter encouraged, putting a period into their conversation.

Amelia stared at him, her gaze boring in his very core. She smiled before shaking her head and setting herself comfortably on Peter's bed. The High King smiled triumphantly before stalking off to the bathroom. He sighed as he closed the door. The awkward part was now over, at least, for now. He knew it was going to be murder in the next couple of days until they sort things out. He might have to have a new bed delivered in his room.

Taking comfort in his alone time inside the royal bathroom, he walked over to the cesspool. Turning the knob around, he held out his hands to the flowing water and splashed himself on the face. Wiping off the droplets in his eyes, he turned off the water and stared at his face in the mirror. He couldn't help but wonder why in the world Amelia had imagined that he, the High King, a gallant knight, an English gentleman, would ever let her sleep on a mere lounge when there is a perfectly good bed in the vicinity. It was utterly embarrassing in his part. As if that was not enough, she had to impose in sleeping on the couch. If he was not a true gentleman, he would have let her have it. But his years in Narnia and the teachings of his parents had obviously paid off. _Still, how could she even think for a mere second that I would let her sleep on the sofa? Has she lost her mind? Has she overlooked the fact that she is now a queen of Narnia and my wi-_

Peter stopped and stared at the faucet. He couldn't even begin to say it, even now that the ceremony and the reception was are long gone, he still couldn't say it. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the huge closet and took out his own set of night clothes to change. As soon as he was dressed, he took his crown and set it down on the velvet pillow inside the walk-in closet. He stared at the crown right next to his. It was undeniably similar, even he had to admit it. Only an idiot would not see the similarities. _Made to choke out the people who wouldn't acknowledge her as a queen. _

Realizing how long he had been inside the bathroom, Peter turned around and walked out of the closet, to the bathroom door. As he closed the door behind him, he found Amelia sleeping peacefully on hi-their bed, a small smile playing on her lovely face. Peter couldn't help but smile as well. After all that has happened, she surely deserved the rest that she was now having.

Getting back to his thoughts, Peter quietly walked off the the lounge, preparing himself for a night of unbearable neck pains that will be evident the day after. As soon as he got to the sofa, he found three pillows sitting on it. Looking back to his bed, he made a quick count of the number of pillows that surrounded Amelia and realized that there were three missing from the bunch. He smiled gratefully towards her before plopping down on the sofa and setting the pillows where he wanted them to be. He sighed before letting sleep take over him.

--

Peter groaned in his place at the sofa as he gained consciousness. His neck was painfully aching like mad. Letting his eyes rest for a while, his mind worked for him to realize why he was sleeping on the sofa. Only when he heard himself groan in pain once more did he understand why he had to spend the night on the uncomfortable lounge instead of his soft bed. He rubbed his face and sighed before opening his eyes, light shining through the window of his room. Shaking his head, he began to sit up, only to freeze in his position when he found a blanket on him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep. He was positive that he didn't have any covers on him. Opening his eyes once more, he looked at his bed and found Amelia sleeping peacefully on it, her breathing even. The High King sighed even more before moving from the sofa and slowly walking towards the bathroom, all the while struggling to keep himself from groaning out loud. As soon as he got to the shower, he immediately turned it on and let the water sooth his aching body.

About a few minutes later, he was fully dressed and ready to start the day. He checked himself in the mirror, careful not to show any sign that he was feeling rather dull. Sighing as he saw how presentable enough he looked, he took his sword from the closet and walked out of the bathroom. Slowly closing the door, he turned around and found Amelia stirring on the bed. He smiled to himself before walking over to the sofa and took the pillows to set them back down on the bed.

"Good morning," Peter said as Amelia sat up. "How was your sleep?"

Amelia stared at him intently, as if taking in every inch of him. Peter stood in front of her, not moving from his spot.

"Where...am I?" Amelia asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Don't you remember?" Peter asked in confusion.

"I don't think so," Amelia stated, looking around the large room. "This isn't my room."

"Would you like me to go through the events of yesterday to you?" Peter volunteered.

"Yes, yes, please," Amelia said before stopping and looking at him. "Bonté. Il ne peut pas être. Mais bien sûr, je me souviens. Je me souviens que trop clairement." (**T.R.** Goodness. It can't be. But of course, I remember. I remember it all too clearly.)

"I'm sorry, I do not understand what you had just said," Peter interrupted, looking at her questioningly.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I remember it all. Forgive me," Amelia said, shaking her. "Your Highness."

Peter hesitated for a while before sighing heavily and setting the pillows down on the bed.

"Very well then. You should go and prepare. Breakfast will be served in the dining hall. You are expected to be on time," Peter said, walking back to the sofa. "It's expected from you from now on."

"Of course," Amelia said, nodding her head.

"You do understand the circumstances that has befallen upon you now, right?" Peter asked, turning to face her once more.

"Yes," Amelia replied hesitantly.

"Lady De Bourdeille," Peter sighed. "I don't want to be too domineering here, so I will just say it out loud. You have responsibilities now that you may not have had before in our world. It will not be easy for you at first, but you will have to work around it. Your life is different now, my lady. You are one of the most important and powerful people in Narnia at this current time and forevermore. You are now a queen."

"I..." Amelia paused, looking intently into Peter's eyes. "I understand, Your Highness."

"Good," Peter said, turning away from her. "You should go. The maids will be here to clean up."

Amelia nodded to herself before moving away from the bed. She took her robe from the side and wrapped it around her before walking to the bathroom door. Just as she was about to enter, she heard the voice of Peter call out to her.

"I want...to thank you..." Peter slowly said, feeling the uneasiness in his voice.

"For what, Your Highness?" Amelia asked, turning around.

"For the pillows," Peter said, clutching the blanket in his hands. "And the blanket."

"Oh," Amelia breathed out. "It was nothing. No problem at all, Your Highness."

"Well, thank you, at least," Peter said, not facing her.

"Your welcome," Amelia told him. "If you'll excuse me, sire."

"Go on," Peter coaxed before there was a knock heard on the door. "Glenstorm?"

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but the maidservants are here to serve you," Glenstorm said through the door.

"This early?" Peter questioned, glancing towards Amelia, who was glued on her spot.

"For breakfast, Your Majesty," Glenstorm informed.

"What?" Peter asked, confused. "Send them in."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Glenstorm said, opening the door and allowing the maidservants to enter.

"What is this?" Peter asked when the maidservants delivered in trays of food.

"Queen Susan has asked us to deliver your breakfast, Your Majesties," one of the maids explained before looking at Amelia and stifling a giggle.

"Why? We are capable enough to go down and eat at the dining hall," Peter said, looking at her incredulously.

"The Queen has told us to tell you simply, Your Majesty, these words," another maid said. "Newly married."

"What?" Peter asked before the reality dawned on him. "Oh..."

Amelia stood on her spot, staring at Peter as he stood in the middle of the awkward silence in the room. She waited patiently for him, until he finally found his voice.

"Right, well, set them down for the Queen then," Peter instructed, gesturing towards the table on the side.

"For the Queen, Your Majesty?" the elder maid asked.

"Yes, for her," Peter said, firmly clutching Rhindon. "I will go down and see my siblings. My lady, go ahead. I will send Susan to accompany you later."

"Yes, Your Highness," Amelia said, looking so confused.

"Glenstorm," Peter addressed. "I want you to stay with the Queen. From this day forth, I am appointing you as her chief guard. I don't care if you think I am in need of a guard. I'm sure you can take care of that for me. All I want you to do is make sure that the Queen is safe. That is your order, do you understand?"

"Yes, High King," Glenstorm said, bowing down towards him.

"Good. You are dismissed," Petr said before facing Amelia. "Excuse me, my lady. I shall go ahead."

"Of course," Amelia said, watching as her companions left through the door.

Amelia walked inside the bathroom and walked over to the vanity table adjacent from the cesspool. She sat down and played with one of the brushes set-out for her by the maidservants. Smiling slightly at her silliness, Amelia looked up at the mirror and almost felt like slapping herself. She looked like hell. Her hair was in disarray, like she had a busy night. Now she knew why one of the maids kept herself from giggling. _She assumed that...something happened last night._

The Queen sighed, taking the brush and began combing her hair. She needed to look presentable, at least. As she stared at herself in the mirror, Amelia couldn't help but let her thoughts run wild to the events a few days back. _Reine. Je suis maintenant une reine. Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'ai jamais imaginé que je devienne une reine. Il me semble comme un rêve. _It didn't make that much sense now. That was not a dream. But that was not what bothered Amelia. _Alors, c'est comment il se sent comme à être mariés. Je pensais être mariée, c'est avec plaisir avec ceux que vous aimez. Mais pourquoi je suis tout seul? _(T.R. Queen. I'm now a queen. Never in my whole life did I ever imagine that I would become a queen. It all seems like a dream.

So, this is how it feels like to be married. I thought being married means being with happy with the one you love. But why do I feel like I'm all alone?)

--

**A.N.** So, what do you think? I know, it's kinda lame. But I would really love to hear from you. Thanks!


End file.
